


Through An Angel's Eyes

by angel_protecting_you



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_protecting_you/pseuds/angel_protecting_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas shares with Dean how he sees the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through An Angel's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> wanna say thanks to Nancy (feonixfur) for reading over this

Dean’s fingers tapped along with the radio and he hummed under his breath as he drove down the highway. He smiled and looked over at Cas, chuckling as he watched Cas’ messy hair become even more windswept because of the open windows. Cas looked over his shoulder at Dean, but quickly returned his attention back to the scenery passing them by. Dean, confused by the angel’s disinterest in him, started to worry about him.

“You alright, Cas?”

Dean tried to sound nonchalant, but he couldn’t keep all the worry out of his voice. He heard Cas sigh before he turned to look at Dean, smiling softly.

“I’m ok, Dean. I was just basking in the visual enjoyments the world offers.”

Cas focused again on the scenery outside, but this time he looked forward and watched the pavement disappear beneath the Impala. Dean, still confused, reached forward and turned the radio down.

“What do you mean, Cas? It’s just a bunch of pastures and asphalt. Same things that we’ve seen for years.”

Dean kept glancing between the road and Cas, hoping that the angel would talk to him.

“In general, yes, we’ve seen these things before. However, every place has its own distinctiveness, something that makes it unique.”

Cas shifted in his seat and turned to face Dean while running a hand through his hair.

“You forget, Dean, that I see things differently than the average human. Just as when I eat, I taste individual molecules, when I look at the world, I see more than just the big picture. I can see all the small elements that make up everything. And with some things, I can see its history.”

Cas paused and looked back at the road, but Dean couldn’t look away. He let out a small sound of understanding, but didn’t say anything else. How could he?

Dean often forgot that Cas was an angel. He didn’t mean to, well, maybe he choose to forget that fact more now than ever. But having the angel living in the bunker with Sam and him, having him go on hunts and supply runs, it felt like he was just another member of their family. He just had angel mojo.

“So, when you look at a tree or something like that, what do you see?”

Cas glanced over at Dean, eyes widening slightly when he noticed that Dean wasn’t looking at the road.

“Focus on driving, Dean. I would prefer not the be involved in an accident.”

Dean thought about ignoring the warning, but decided that Cas was right. He reluctantly turned back to watching to road, but kept Cas in his periphery.

“C’mon, man. Answer my question.”

Dean did his best to keep from sounding whiny, and he thought he succeeded until Cas let out a small chuckle.

“Alright, Dean. When I look at a tree, I see it as a whole, but I also see what makes it up. All the cells moving about, water moving throughout it, sunlight being filtered. I see organisms that use the tree as a home. But I can also see how it’s aged. Which branches are old and dying, which parts of the tree have been damaged in any way. I see it when it was just beginning, and I can see what it will look like when its time is over.”

Dean sat, stunned. He had never thought about how different the world looked to an angel. They way Cas talked about it, the awe in his voice, amazed Dean. Angels were able to see so much more, but it seemed like Cas was the only one to appreciate that.

“Do you see everything like that? Like buildings and people?”

Dean didn’t chance looking at Cas this time, he didn’t want to distract him if he was going to answer his question. Dean didn’t know how long he waited for Cas to answer, he just waited silently, staring straight out of the windshield. Eventually, he heard Cas clear his throat, then he began talking.

“Looking at man made structures is similar. I’m able to see all the parts that make up the whole. But people, that’s very different. You already know I can see souls. But that’s just a part of it. When I focus, I can see so much more. Things like their emotions, their thoughts, their memories, I can see it all. I see how it affects them, or how it motivates them.”

Cas stopped talking, and Dean chanced a look at the angel. Cas was looking out of the window again, but with a soft look on his face.

“You’ve accused me of mind reading before, and that’s not it, but it is similar. I can see your soul Dean, but sometimes it’s more than that. Sometimes its emotions or memories. I don’t mean to pick up on it, but you fascinate me. You always have. For whatever reason, I see you more clearly than any other human.”

Dean was blushing by the time Cas  quieted  and his hands gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white. When he had asked the question, he hadn’t expected the answer to be quite so personal.

Dean opened his mouth to try and say something, but he couldn’t think of anything, so he shut it with a snap and clenched his jaw. He felt Cas’ eyes on him, but he didn’t know how to deal with things, so he just turned the music back up and started singing along. 

After a few miles, he looked over at Cas, and relaxed into his seat when he saw Cas slumped against the door, smiling softly, and still watching the world flash by as he drove.

**Author's Note:**

> Love to hear y'alls feedback on this. Also, if you have any ideas share them with me :)


End file.
